Picture Perfect
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Kirari takes a day off to spend with Hiroto in town.


**A/N****: **It's been such a long time since I watched the show, so I could only remember so much. So I have no idea of height issues/any fear on the wheel (you'll see) so forgive me for that. Anyways. I wanted to make a snippet of Kirari and Hiroto as a couple. Reviews will highly be appreciated and flames will just be laughed at. Maybe it will be slightly OOC (Kirari grows slightly bold. xP) At any rate, enjoy this** VERY short** (and maybe sweet, depends) clip. :)**  
Summary: **Kirari takes a day off to spend with Hiroto in town.  
**Song of choice: **_Love_ by _Sugarland  
_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. This is only for the enjoyment of others and for me to pass the time 'cause I have nothing better to do. xD

**【**_Picture_~_Perfect_**】**

**L**ife seems perfectly well for Kirari, she has her fame with the help of her supporting fans and a lovely set of fan mail just piling and piling. Her stomach is content from the small pastry shop located in a dim corner of the block, the lingering taste from her recently eaten strawberry shortcake, the sensation of munching into a warm fudge brownie, the sweetness of vanilla glazed cookies - the taste still remains and kept her drooling, craving for _more_. Only for the rest of the day she kept her appetite to that of a normal individual—whatever normal may be—just so she won't be teased further by Hiroto that made her whitish skin fluster upon the comments, or her ears to redden that may even make a cheery envious of the shade.

Her personality is out-going, vibrant like a walking purity in her gentleness; however she can be as awkward as the next person when it came to talking in stutters or several boys in general. Overall, everything life had to throw at her never affects Kirari to an extreme, everything felt fair and warm like the shining rays that outlines their bodies with a touch of radiance. Her blue eyes glanced over at Hiroto, his smile is apparent and both of them were having a good time walking in a nice, calming silence. There disguises help covered their facial area, place on sunglasses and a nice hat and all your worries seem endless when fans sometimes get compulsive enough to put someone in a corner. Fans can be scary people; they're like hungry animals staring at a fresh piece of meat - the meat being their idols.

Kirari looked down at her pink shoes clicking along the pavement on this settling walk. Over the time, they went into various stores. An attraction inside a large mall had a miniature ferris wheel that only reached half the height of the mall. Children gathered with eager grins, jumpy to reach the front of the line while some parents either grew impatient or happy with warm smile and their child's giddy natures. Hiroto grew uneasy, almost embarrassed Kirari insisted to go on the attraction - it wasn't the big wheel that made him hesitate, rather Kirari and Hiroto completely stood out from the line of children and the both the teen's height provided nothing better.

Hiroto's red eyes peered towards Kirari's childish smile, he sighed and admitted defeat. How could he say no _to her_ once she has an idea like this stuck to her like glue? And with her cute appearance made it twice as hard to say 'no' to her. Once a good ten minutes has gone by with the line growing shorter and shorter, the male attendant opened the door of their car, the brunette was the first to enter followed by Hiroto. Instead of sitting across from each other, Kirari shuffled to the other side and sat next to him, shoulders touching each other. The brunette's cheek rested on Hiroto's shoulder, the faux fur ticking her nose. Her face delved into a shade of pink, Kirari's mind going into disarray from her bold move, her fingers clutching her pink sweater, one finger fumbling the blue ruffles on the hem of her shirt while the other toyed around with the zipper.

"Kirari…"

Her heart began to beat madly, growing nervous that he might actually hear her heart. His voice is gentle as always, it made her silently giggle when he occasionally is a very stubborn teen and easy to have an enjoyable fight with. The passing time felt restless, her fingers made their way to hold onto her blue skirt the whole ride when it finally ended. After that ride, the day grew from a shining morning to sunset from busily musing their time in stores, the food court—forget trying to conceal her appetite, she ate like the glutton she truly is—and finally close to the exit of the mall with sheer happiness and several bags clinging onto her wrist.

Her blue eyes noticed a machine - no, scratch that, she squinted to see a photo booth. Her smile widen as Kirari quickly clutched Hiroto's hand, making him slightly surprised to be dragged to a photo booth and then shoved inside whilst a stream of giggles to his messy disposition. Kirari sat properly and waits for the black haired teen to situate himself properly on the seating, he glared at her but ending up laughing as well.

"Hiroto-kun, smile for the camera!"

Kirari quickly took off her sunglasses and hat, also for Hiroto, too. The camera captured Kirari with a grin and the red hued unprepared. The next photo was made well with both of them vividly smiling. The third took their silly faces. And the last…

Kirari blushed, kissing Hiroto on the cheek and yet again the camera captures Hiroto with his own blush and shocked expression.

This day worked out great.


End file.
